The present invention relates to a putting aid and a method for using same.
In the game of golf, there are three variables with which every golfer must deal during putting. One of these variables is the distance of the ball from the hole. Another is the tendency of the ball to break either to the right or to the left when putted and approaching the hole. The final variable is the uphill/downhill nature of the putt over the distance from the ball to the hole.
Golfers commonly use their putter as a plumb bob for determining the various variables of the putt. This is usually done by grasping the grip of the putter between two fingers and permitting the putter to dangle from that grip. The problem with this method of using the putter as a plumb bob is that the putter often does not dangle at a perfectly vertical orientation due to the non-symmetrical arrangement of the putter head relative to the remainder of the putter. Therefore using the putter as a plumb bob in this fashion does not give an accurate read as to the exact orientation of vertical relative to the putt.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved putting aid and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a simple and easy to use putting aid which can be carried on the golfer""s person and which can be quickly and easily attached to the golfer""s putter shaft.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a putting aid and method for using same which enables the golfer to determine the distance of the putt, the right or left break of the putt, and the uphill/downhill nature of the putt.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved putting aid and method for using same which enables the golfer to use the putter as a plumb bob to determine the correct orientation of vertical relative to the hole and to the putt.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a putting aid and method which permit the handheld use of the device free from attachment to the putter.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a putting aid and method for using same which are efficient in operation, durable in use, and simple in construction.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a golf putting aid for use with a putter having a handle, a putter head, and an elongated putter shaft having a longitudinal shaft axis interconnecting the putter handle and the putter head. The putting aid includes a level having a longitudinal level axis and a bubble indicator for indicating orientation of the longitudinal level axis with respect to a level orientation. An elongated member is affixed to the level and has a longitudinal member axis extending parallel to the level axis. An attachment member is affixed to at least one of the level and the elongated member and is capable of detachable affixation to the putter shaft with the level axis and the member axis extending perpendicular to the shaft axis.
According to another feature of the invention the elongated member includes a plurality of spaced apart indicia marked thereon along the length of the member axis for use in determining the distance of a putting hole from the elongated member.
According to another feature of the invention the attachment member is a magnet. Other means of the attachment may be used without detracting from the other features of the invention.
According to another feature of the present invention, the invention comprises the combination of the putter with the putting aid attached to the shaft of the putter. However, the device also may be used without being attached to the putter without detracting from the other features of the invention.
The method of the present invention comprises using the above-described putting aid either in combination with the above-described putter or by itself without the putter. When used with a putter, the method comprises taking the putting aid and detachably affixing the attachment member of the putting aid to the putter shaft so that the level axis and the member axis are perpendicular to the shaft axis. Next, the orientation of the putter shaft is adjusted until the bubble indicator on the putting aid indicates that the level axis and the member axis are in a horizontal level orientation. This places the putter shaft in a vertical orientation for use as a plumb bob in lining up the putt of a ball positioned on a green in spaced relation to a golf hole.
According to another feature of the invention the method comprises holding the putter at arms length and lining up the outside margins of the golf hole with spaced apart indicia on the elongated member to determine the distance of the golf hole from the putter.
According to another feature of the present invention the method comprises lining up the putter shaft with the center of the hole and determining from the orientation of the surface of the green adjacent the hole whether or not the putt will break right to left or left to right. Alternatively the putter shaft may be lined up with the center of the ball and the same determination made.
According to a further feature of the present invention the method further includes moving to a position between the ball and the hole and to one side of a line between the ball and the hole, and using the vertical orientation of the putter shaft to determine whether the hole is uphill or down hill from the ball. The putting aid can be placed a distance from the putter""s eye that causes one end of the putting aid to intersect the ball and the other end to intersect with the flag. It can alternatively be placed with one end lined up with the hole, or can be placed with the putting aid lined up with some point between the ball and the hole. This can be done with, or without, the putting aid attached to the putter. In either case the putting aid is placed in a level orientation to make the determination. If the ball is lower than the hole, the putter aligns one end of the putting device on the ball and looks at how high the other end is above the hole. If the ball is below the hole, then the putter aligns one end of the putting aid with the hole and determines how high the other end is above the ball. The height can be measured in the number of ball thicknesses in order to obtain a consistent measurement.
When used without the putter the putting aid is hand held and placed in a level position. The line of the putt is determined by comparing the surface of the green to the level orientation of the putting aid. This can be done to determine the left or right break of the putt, and from the side can be done to determine the uphill or downhill break of the putt as the ball approaches the hole.